1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As one of image forming apparatuses such as printers and facsimiles, a device that uses a light emitting device as an exposure head has been known. As the light emitting device, for example, an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) device having light emitting elements disposed so as to form a row can be used. In such a case, it is preferable that the intensity of light emitted from the light emitting elements is uniform.
In JP-A-2007-290329 and JP-A-2002-178560, technology in which a light detecting element for detecting light emitted from a light emitting device is disposed in a light emitting device and the intensity of light emitted from the light emitting element is corrected to a predetermined value based on the result of detection by using the light detecting element has been disclosed. Between these, in JP-A-2007-290329, a configuration in which the light detecting element is disposed to be partially overlapped with the light emitting element is described. In addition, in JP-A2002-178560, a configuration in which the light detecting element is disposed to be partially overlapped with the light emitting element in a plan view is described.
However, under the configuration in which the light detecting element is disposed to be overlapped with the light emitting element, there is a problem that the intensity of light output from the light emitting device decreases. In addition, under the configuration in which the light detecting element is disposed to be partially overlapped with the light emitting element in a plan view, the shape of light emitted from the light emitting device through the light detecting element becomes different from that from the light emitting device. Thus, there is a problem that deterioration of characteristics such as a decrease in the resolution occurs due to asymmetry of the shape of the light emitting area.